<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Order: Worlds Beyond Code by AmberThePuppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547045">Order: Worlds Beyond Code</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberThePuppet/pseuds/AmberThePuppet'>AmberThePuppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Experiment Tale, Fandom - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), underswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ask Us, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guide The Adventure, M/M, Multi, Other, ask the characters, female oc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberThePuppet/pseuds/AmberThePuppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A world beyond the code...yes I know of it, it's my home. I never meant to end up in this place but it seems fate wants me to be here, but for what?"</p>
<p>This is an Ask Us series where I will be adding art segments in between the stories from time to time as well. Ask away!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), OC/OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Order: Worlds Beyond Code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prologue<br/>Amber was sitting at her desk, humming while listening to the music that was playing from her Alexa in the corner of her room, drawing yet another redraw of an old character before she hears a very strange sound and gets extremely confused. Her humming stops as she listens for the sound again, anxiety triggering full force. She doesn’t even have the chance to glance behind her before a white hand covers her mouth and she is knocked out like a light.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Amber Enters the Antivoid</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amber’s body falls through the multiverse barriers, changing from human to skeleton and she is tossed into the Antivoid. The blinding white is hurting her head as she wakes, everything feels strange. “Ugh...god that light is intense...or that's not light. Why is everything weird…” Amber sits up, or tries to when she feels her fingertips touch the floor, she can tell it isn't skin touching it. This shocks her, causing her to instantly look at her hands, seeing her skeletal hand-like paws. “Oh...oh greaaattt…” she mutters to herself. Amber glances around and due to her knowledge of Undertale, knows exactly where she is. “This...is the skele-cat OC I made. Great...Who was that from earlier...what...is that...color?” Amber crawls over, although rather wobbly, to the color and finds a paintbrush “A...paintbrush? It's not mine that's for sure…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amber glances at the engraving she finds on the brush and silently ponders before hearing a chuckle behind her. “Huh!?” Whirling around expecting Error, she sees something else but is still on the defense. “Oh…just my luck...just great…” An Error Flower floating several feet away just staring at her chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-So, like the A-Antivoid?”</span>
  <span> he says in a glitchy voice, just like Error yet not. Clinging to the brush as if it's the only thing she can cling to, she just stares at him. “What do you want?” She asks warily, knowing Error himself rather well and his power. Instead of replying the flower chuckles once more before turning, hand raising out and a portal opens. When it does, Amber attempts to ask where he is going but fails when he ignores her and goes through the portal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amber sighs and glances around. She is trapped here and she knows it. ‘What am I going to do now? I'm trapped with no way out...great...and what of my girlfriend? Is she alright? God...I need to think. Think Amber, Think! What do I do?’. After some thinking, she nearly drops the paintbrush from earlier before glancing at it. Then she sees the engraving once more. “Hmm...oh wait...that's right! I'm a creator~ I'll just create something...but what?” She goes back to thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting startled out of her thoughts she hears a voice </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>“What just happened? Why are you here?"</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After looking around for a moment she realizes it's a reader! Just her luck! A reader or two have joined her and she feels relief knowing what they could help her with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know. All I know is that a strange Error Flower was here, and I think was also the one who brought me here or involved in some way, said welcome and then he left. As for why I am here, I haven't a clue as to why I was brought here and trapped.” She sighs and after a bit of pondering she smiles “but I am glad I am not alone anymore”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She glances around the Antivoid, deciding to rest for a moment before glancing looking around some more. “I wonder how I could get out...hey readers or listeners? Any ideas?” she says, glancing at the direction she thinks they are based on where she heard the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>“Is there any way you could create some kind of portal to help you get out?”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asks a younger sounding reader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...I am an idiot...A portal huh...I normally draw digitally but let's try this out...hopefully, I don’t have to spend forever with it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <strong>A few Minutes Later</strong>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Woah...that just kinda auto-filled once I made sure it knew that oval was a portal...now that is cool. Plus it adds some color to this place, although it's still rather blinding. However, it doesn’t really have a label anywhere on it...anyone have a clue as to where it goes?” She glances at the readers once again for help, hoping that they are still around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>“Guess there’s only one way to find out”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, let's get going! And let's get out of here so I quit having a splitting headache from all the white” Amber remarks, glad to have a possibility to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she goes close to her portal though she grows nervous and stops short for a moment. She stares at it but sighs, takes a deep breath and dives right into it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>*Amber Enters World “Undertale”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks around, seeing trees and snow everywhere and she has an idea of where she could be. After sniffing the air, smelling no dust she relaxes that she hadn’t ended up in a bad AU of some sort and she faintly hears Tale, Classic Papyrus, shouting at his brother further down the path. Something about his post. She smiles as she realizes she is in Undertale and that makes her more relaxed about being relatively safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>“Ooh~ I wonder how the Multiverse will react to you being here”</strong>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amber jolts at the sound of another voice, sighing with a smile at realizing its a new reader in the mix. “We keep collecting you guys huh? That's the third one I hear that is new.” She giggles to herself a bit before sighing “I have no idea how they will react but I hope they are rather nice. From the look of the snow the kid already passed by so that's a good sign. There isn’t the smell of dust anywhere either, so this isn't a genocide route.” Suddenly Amber shuts up, hearing the crunching of snow of someone quickly walking towards her. “Oh great...if that's who I think it is...they most likely heard me talking to myself…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Amber waits nervously for them to get into view, seeing Sans who, for some reason, looks none too happy about her. His bad time eye is lit up and Amber, having avoided the Genodice Route for so long but seen videos, knows what that could entail. She gulps nervously, waiting for the skeleton to talk. The skeleton is smaller than her but she still shrinks down a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you, stranger? Why are you here and what are your intentions?” He suddenly asks after a while of staring, kinda spooking Amber with his tone of voice, low and echoing, frightening to her.</span>
</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>“SANS SANS SANS CAN YOU HEAR ME DON'T HURT HER SHE A NICE SKELETON”</strong></span> shouts an energetic female voice</p>
<p>
  <span>Amber heard yet another new reader basically shouting those words, nearly causing her to jump but she keeps calm. After a few moments of waiting, but nothing changes. ‘I don’t think they can hear you guys...hopefully, you can see this as well. I guess I'm on my own,’ Amber thinks, knowing the logic and function of readers. “My name is...Amber” she remarks, not using her true name but her online name instead. “Your...Classic right?” before she can continue further she gets cut off “Answer both questions outsider,” he says with venom in his voice. She balks a bit, a bit startled by his aggressive nature when she did nothing wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>‘He is not fond of me that is for sure...I don’t know what else to do. I am not even sure if he would believe me if I told him...any ideas readers?...any at all?’ Amber thinks, once again hoping that they can see her thoughts.<br/><br/><strong>*Amber nervously watches, fidgeting as she and Sans stare at one another. Amber continues to try to think of how to avoid further angering him or even worse, getting into a FIGHT with him.</strong></span>
</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>“FFFRICCCIN HEKK !! Ok amber say that you don’t mean harm and you promise not to do anything bad!” </strong></span>remarks a worried and concerned energetic female voice</p>
<p>
  <span>Amber hears that one reader once again trying to help and Amber sighs, deciding to follow her words as it's all she can focus on.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Look, I am not here to harm anyone or do anything. In fact, I hate the mere scent of dust itself. An Error Flower tossed me into this weird, white area-” She gets cut off “The Antivoid?” he questions. Amber nods “Uh-yea, That is what he said at least. I got tossed in there and then noticed him soon after."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The skeleton seems to ponder for a while before his eye light glows brighter, further scaring the poor girl. “I haven’t seen you in any Aus before...so...who are you really?” he ends his sentence with a voice filled with a want to kill and it further scares Amber so she decides to tell the truth, praying that she doesn’t die.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well...I’m a Creator, a creator of worlds beyond code”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <strong>*Amber is constantly thinking words of “don’t kill me” and the like as she nervously awaits his answer.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>“Good luck m8 hope U don’t die- well maybe try just answering the questions he asked”</strong>
  </span>
  <span> Amber heard as she awaits the skeleton’s answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems her readers were all out of ideas at this moment and that didn’t help her confidence much.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Liar” the skeleton finally says and Amber feels almost all of her hope fade at hearing that. “But-” she tries to intervene but he continues “The only creator known around these parts is Ink Sans” he finishes and she sighs. ‘Of course he would be the one they would think is the main creator…’ she thinks as she tries to regain the upper hand in the situation “I'm not lying! I can show you my po-” she gets cut off once more. “Shut it brat, I've heard ENOUGH” he says and she tries again and again to no avail before just falling silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Look, isn’t there some way, shape, or form we could come to a peaceful matter?” her words fall to nothing as he ignores it. She just stands there silently, wondering what to do now. She could try to make another portal to escape but she knows well enough Sans would pull her right into a FIGHT to prevent that. She stares at the skeleton before he decides to chuckle. She begins to think ‘What do I do...and...what is he...</span>
  <strong>oh no</strong>
  <span>’ He chuckles once more, summoning a blaster behind him “</span>
  <strong>Burn in hell brat</strong>
  <span>” “I didn’t do anything to deser-” Amber can’t say a thing more before the blast hits her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>0 Dmg</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong><br/></strong>“What? That's impossible! How could they take no damage, it was a direct hit” Sans mutters, waiting for the smoke to clear before seeing something glinting in the smoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha...what in the multiverse is that?” A glowing crystal appears in front of Amber as the smoke clears, her being curious but when she touches it she can feel the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this...<strong>my soul?</strong>” she says softly.<strong><br/></strong></span>
</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>“o wow you survived sans. h-how…” </strong></span>remarks a shy male voice</p>
<p>
  <span>She hears yet another new voice, that making 4 total readers so far, and smiles but sighs “I have no idea how I survived...then again my stats are rather insane to look at. Take a look”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HP: Infinite</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Atk: Infinite</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Def: Infinite</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE THAT BRAT???</strong>” yells the frustrated skeleton. “I don’t know alright you frustrating skeleton!” she sighs and thinks ‘I don’t know if what im gonna say next is going to work but...I have to try. At least I can’t die...doesn’t feel good but knowing I can’t die helps a little’ she thinks before continuing her talk. “Look, I don’t want to FIGHT nor do I want to KILL anyone at all. So can we just stop this and have MERCY on one another?”</span>
</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>“Let’s hope he agrees.” </strong></span>remarks an energetic female voice</p>
<p>
  <span>Amber hears that voice from before reply and she sighs with a soft but hopeful smile ‘Hopefully he does but I'm not really sure if he will. Let's just hope he at least considers it and lets me off’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...your...<strong>MERCIFUL</strong>...right?” “Yea, that's what ive been trying to te-” “Alright but I'm going to keep a close eye on you”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <strong>*Sans walks away...for now</strong>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That...worked? Alright then, guess I'm good to explore? Hopefully...Although I'm still concerned about why that flower, an error flower from what I could tell, took me and left me in the Antivoid. That place of all places... it's worrying and it makes me concerned about what it has planned for me”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Amber decides to fly up, using her wings and get an idea of where she is in the underground, spotting the Ruins door not long after she flys up into the air “Hmm...seems I ended up just outside the ruins, where you first meet Sans. Guess that's why I met him as fast as I did. He must have sensed me or heard me talking to you guys.” She ponders for a while, looking around before thinking ‘Well...at least a lot more things are clear but now I don’t know what to do or where to go. Much less how to get back home. If I go near Papyrus that is a death wish for sure. Sans is already on edge as it is but if I run into the brother then I don’t have too much of a choice. Any advice readers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>“Try gifting papyrus a flower.”</strong>
  </span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p>
<p>Amber looks irritated "You guys don't listen to a thing I say huh? I just said "<span>If I go near Papyrus that is a death wish for sure" so why would I go near him on purpose to gift him a flower? If it's on accident then I can understand that but not on purpose," she says as she looks around before spotting Papyrus "Well...least I know where he is to try and avoid him. Waterfall may be my best bet right now, or Hotlands but then again you have Mettaton and Undyne...actually why am I worried! Im not human nor do I look human so ill be fine...right guys?" she says, wondering if her readers will answer her.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>